l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daidoji Yaichiro
Daidoji Yaichiro was an Iron Crane bushi and scout. Family Yaichiro was the grandsom of the hero Daidoji Sembi. The Celestial Tournament, by Shawn Carman Painter Yaichiro used to paint in the resting time he had between combats. Landscapes, by Nancy Sauer Chui Yaichiro was chui in the armies. He served against the Dragon Clan in the War of Silk and Steel in 1168. He requested the appointment as gunso of his friend Daidoji Gempachi, and Doji Masaru agreed. They fought in the Dragon Heart Plain against the Dragon army that had retreated from the destroyed Kosaten Shiro. The Dragon had camped to get supplies from Nanashi Mura before they marched back to Shiro Mirumoto. The Crane were soundly defeated and both friends faced the death. The timely arrival of his allies of the Lion led by Akodo Shigetoshi saved them the day. Vacant Throne, p. 44 Siege of Shiro Kitsuki The Dragon had been surrounded in Shiro Kitsuki and the Crane armies made camps near the castle. Hitomi monks became insane and made suicidal charges against the enemy. Nobody knew what was causing the madness, but the Daidoji easily killed the single combatants. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer Taisa Yaichiro later obtained the rank of Taisa of the Fourth Legion in the Daidoji Army. Masters of War Web Supplement, p. 2 He fought in the Third Yasuki War under the command of Daidoji Zoushi. Daidoji Zoushi (Honor's Veil flavor) Celestial Tournament In 1170 Yaichiro competed in the Celestial Tournament held at Seppun Hill to choose the new Emperor. He used a sasumata in the starting duel against Yoritomo Daishiro. The tournament winner was Kitsuki Iweko, who became the divine Iweko I. The Conclusion, Part 6, by Shawn Carman Chosen of Ryoshun Yaichiro was with Doji Hakuseki at Kyuden Doji when they magically appeared in an unknown place. Along with several others, they had been summoned by Ryoshun to Meido to be chosen as followers to either the Voice of the Jade Sun or the Voice of the Obsidian Moon. The Tenth Kami warned the Emerald Empire was to be tested, tested as it had never been before. They must prepare mankind for the trials ahead, and to remind him of the favor of the Celestial Heavens. Each was gifted with an item crafted from the essence of one Spirit Realm to help them in their service to the Voices. Gift of Ryoshun, Part II, by Shawn Carman Yaichiro chose the Talisman of Chikushudo. Autumn Chronicles, by Nancy Sauer Death of Rekai In 1171 Daidoji Fumisato led a mission to intercept Daigotsu Rekai, taking Yaichiro and Daidoji Gempachi with him. Gempachi was lightly wounded, but Yaichiro was helped by his talisman and a bear spirit came to help, giving Fumisato enough time to kill Rekai with a couple of arrows. Plague War In 1172 after the fall of Shiro Kuni the remnants of the Kuni fortress defenders retreated to Crane lands. There they tried to take a rest of the Destroyer War. Yaichiro promised the new Crab commander Hida Demopen the Crane would join them to fight the Destroyers. News arrived about a Plague Zombie mob threatening the Crane supply route, and they departed to confron it. No Rest, by Brian Yoon Death The exact fate of Yaichiro was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes External Links * Daidoji Yaichiro (Khan's Defiance) * Daidoji Yaichiro Exp (Empire at War) Category:Crane Clan Members